Le début d'une grande carrière
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Ce passe après la finale Brésil/Japon où le Japon finit par l'emporter par 4 à 2. Nous découvrirons la nouvelle vie ou la suite des joueurs après le mondial. Bonne Lecture.
1. Les Personnages

Désolé pour ceux qui avaient commencé à lire mon histoire mais je me suis rendue compte au fur et à mesure que j'écris mes chapitres que quelques noms n'iront pas pour la suite de l'histoire ainsi que pour les futurs couples qui vont se créer, je vous indique donc les noms qui vont changer ci-dessous les autres resteront les mêmes.

Les Personnages

Côté fille :

Lalita

Anna devient Amélia

Angela devient Flávia

Julie devient Alessandra

Sophie

Caroline devient Karla

Elena

Rebekah

Jaya

Vanessa

Côté garçon :

Olivier

Thomas

Carlos

Mark

Ben

Karl Heinz

Rivaul

Alcide Pierre

Gino

Alberto

D'autres personnages de la série ou que j'inventerai apparaitront au cours de l'histoire. Bonne Lecture


	2. Chapitre 1 : Départ des Indes

Chapitre 1 : Départ du Japon

PDV Lalita

Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances du lycée et j'en suis ravi, je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Je me dépêcha de quitter l'établissement pour rentrer chez moi, je me devais de respecter le couvre feu imposé par ma mère quand celle-ci recevait des invitées nous devions alors ma soeur et moi être à la maison au moins deux heures avant leur arrivée puis nous changer pour les accueillir comme il se le devait.

Quand j'arriva enfin à la maison ma mère Sabrina m'attendais déjà dans le hall.

Ma mère : aller dépêche toi d'aller te changer ma chérie ta soeur est montée se changer il y a de cela 20 minutes déjà.

Moi : j'y vais maman et coiffe toi un peu ma chérie

Moi : oui maman

Puis je monta dans ma chambre et pris une douche pour enlever mon odeur de transpiration et me sécha, puis je me changea rapidement et me fis une nouvelle coupe de cheveux voici ce que sa donne (voir le lien ci-dessous).

.fr/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% . %2F2015%2F07% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F&h=500&w=500&tbnid=SsFHIC_cXe5-0M%3A&docid=euKCJ2vHWhrIGM&hl=fr&ei=tFu-VpvCKISma8uYmPgI&tbm=isch&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=930&page=1&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=0ahUKEwib7MWWovPKAhUE0xoKHUsMBo8QrQMIdTAV

Une fois prête je descendis rejoindre ma mère dans le salon et je fus surprise de voir que mon père si trouvait déjà, car en général mon père rentre d'habitude plusieurs heures après et bien souvent bien après que nous ayons finis de manger sauf les week-end où il rentre plus tôt.

Moi : bonjour papa comment vas-tu ?

Lui : très bien merci et toi ?

Moi : je vais bien merci

Mon père : peux tu dire à ta soeur de se dépêcher de descendre s'il te plaît il faut que je vous parle, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer !

Moi : bien sur je vais la chercher papa

Puis je remonta les escaliers et me dirigea vers la chambre de ma soeur ainée et frappa à la porte.

Moi : Jaya descend dépêche toi père désir nous parler il dit qu'il a quelque chose de très important à nous dire

Jaya (à travers la porte) : j'arrive tout de suite Lalita

Moi : très bien je j'attends

Et deux minutes plus tard ma soeur sortie enfin de sa chambre et il fallait le reconnaitre, elle était sublime !

Moi : tu es magnifique grande soeur

Elle : merci beaucoup petite soeur aller descendont

En effet Jaya est plus grande que moi de 3 ans, elle en a 22 et moi 19 bientôt 20. Nous nous dépéchâmes de descendre rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre notre père en bas dans le salon. Celui-ci se retourna d'ailleurs dans notre direction à notre arrivée.

Notre père : bien si je vous demandez de descendre rapidement s'est pour vous annoncer que nous allons bientôt déménager en Espagne l'entreprise m'a donné une promotion et je vais donc effectuer mon nouveau poste en Espagne, à Barcelone plus précisément

Moi : félicitation papa je suis contente pour toi quand part-on nous ?

Mon père : nous partons la semaine prochaine

Jaya : je suis désolée papa mais je ne vous accompagnerai pas à Barcelone

Ma mère : quoi ! Et pourquoi ça jeune fille?

Jaya : pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars en Italie un club de sport m'a contacté pour que j'entre dans leur club et grâce à sa je pourrais passer enfin professionnel c'est mon rêve le plus cher maman et tu le sais !

Mon père : suppossont que nous t-y autorisont où vas tu vivre ? Comment te nourriras-tu sans argent ? Dis moi !

Jaya : c'est simple je dormirai dans une auberge de jeune fille et pour me nourrir là non plus il n'y a pas de problème puisque j'aurais de l'argent donner par le club et qu'en plus comme je te l'ai dit je dormirai dans une auberge.

Mon père : très bien dans ce cas je suis d'accord pour que tu ailles en Italie mais par contre j'exige en contre partie que tu nous appelles tout les jours pour nous donner des nouvelles d'accord ?

Jaya : plutôt tout les 2 jours papa c'est promis

Mon père (soupirant) : très bien va pour tout les deux jours

Jaya (contente et souriante) : super merci papa

Moi : quand pars tu grande soeur ?

Jaya : je dois partir dans 3 jours Lalita

Ma mère, Mon père et Moi : 3 jours !? c'est pas beaucoup

Jaya : c'est possible mais il y a un gros décalage horaire entre nos 2 pays, je pense qu'il va me falloir 2 ou 3 jours pour me remettre du décalage horaire une fois arrivée là-bas puis après j'irai visiter la ville avant de commencer au club

Ma mère : et dans quel ville d'Italie seras-tu ?

Jaya : à Milan maman

Ma mère : bon puisque que c'est ce que tu veux alors d'accord ! Dépêche toi d'aller commencer à faire tes valises

Jaya (prenant ma mère dans ses bras) : merci maman je vais commencer à aller faire mes bagages

Moi : je peux venir t'aider ?

Jaya : bien sûr petite soeur viens !

Et c'est ainsi que ma grande et moi montâmes faire ses valises, les 3 jours rapprochant le jour de son départ pour Milan arriva incroyablement vite. Et nous dûmes nous séparer après un dernier au revoir Jaya prit alors l'avion pour l'amener direction l'Italie.

PDV Jaya

J'arriva finalement en Italie et plus précisément dans la ville de Milan après un vol de presque 6h, je sortie de l'avion je me dirigea vers le hall pour récupérer mes bagages avant de me diriger vers la sortie de l'aéroport au moment où je passais les portes coulissante vitrées je percuta quelqu'un.

Moi : oh pardon excusez-moi

... : il y a pas de mal ! Vous voulez un coup de main avec tout vos bagages ?

Moi : avec plaisir merci

... : oh faite je m'appelle Gino et vous ?

Moi : oh moi je m'appelle Jaya enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

Gino (souriant) : tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle ! Voulez-vous prendre le taxi avec moi c'est le seul qu'il y a actuellement

Moi : si sa ne vous dérange pas oui avec plaisir merci Gino

Gino : sa ne me dérange pas du tout Jaya venez il est un peu plus loin à droite

Moi : je vous suis, merci encore !

Lui (souriant) : y a pas de quoi Jaya !

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le taxi où nous mîmes nos valises et sacs dans le coffre de la voiture avant de s'intaller à l'intérieur

Gino : où te déposons nous ?

Moi : à cette adresse, en lui montrant l'adresse marqué sur le papier

Lui : très bien monsieur pouvez-vous s'il vous plait déposer cette jeune fille à l'adresse indiquer sur ce papier merci

Le chauffeur : pas de problème

Le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge de jeune fille dura environ une vingtaine de minutes avant que le taxi ne s'arrete Gino paya ma course malgré que je protesta vivement pour payer moi-même, puis il m'aida à sortir mes bagages du coffre et les posa à l'entrée de l'auberge.

Moi : merci beaucoup de ton aide Gino même si je continue de protester sur le fait que tu n'avais pas à payer ma course !

Il ria avant de me regarder à nouveau avec sérieux.

Gino : ne me remercie pas c'est normal et pour ce qui est de ta course n'insiste pas c'est tout à fait normal de payer à ta place, bon il faut que je te laisse, bonne journée et j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Moi (souriante) : je l'espère aussi !

Puis il remonta dans le taxi qui partit tandis que moi je me dirigea vers l'accueil où je demanda à avoir ma clé de ma chambre.

La dame de l'accueil : quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?

Moi : Bakshi, Jaya Bakshi madame

La dame : ah oui ca y est j'ai trouvé Jaya Bakshi chambre 205, au 2 ème étage !

Moi : très bien merci madame !

Puis je me dirigea vers l'ascenceur que je prie pour ensuite rentrer dans la chambre où je m'écroula sur le lit et m'endormis aussitôt.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Installation en Espagne

Chapitre 2 : Installation de Lalita en Espagne

PDV Lalita

On venait d'arriver en Espagne dans la ville de Barcelone plus précisément j'étais tellement contente depuis le temps que je rêvais de venir en Europe et plus précisément en Espagne, ce pays m'a toujours plu, les villes sont magnifique et la nourriture est paraît-il très bonne surtout les pizzas, qui pour certaines sont excellentes.

On venait d'arrivés mes parents et moi devant notre nouvelle maison, ou plutôt notre villa, qui était très jolie. J'aidai mes parents à décharger nos affaires avant de les poser à l'intérieur et de commencer à visiter la villa. Il y avait 5 chambres, 3 salles de bains avec les toilettes, une cuisine ouverte, un grand salon et un grand jardin derrière la villa avec une belle piscine ouverte.

J'adorais ma nouvelle maison et choisis de prendre la chambre de couleur violette je montai ensuite, dans ma nouvelle chambre avec mes valises que j'ouvris une fois arriver dans celle-ci et commença à ranger toutes mes affaires une fois chose faite, je préviens mes parents que je sortais me balader en ville puis je partis avec un petit sac avec mon appareil photo et de quoi boire pour plus tard.

Et je commençai à visiter de nombreux monuments comme la Sagrada Familia, La Casa Batllo, la Cathédrale Sainte-Eulalie, le musée de Picasso, puis je fis une pause au parc de la Ciutadella qui était magnifique où je pris une photo du parc et mangea ensuite.

Puis une heure plus tard je me remis en route et visita un peu plus tard le parc Güell où j'admirai les mosaïques originales qui y étaient puis j'allai sur la terrasse un peu plus haut où j'avais une vue magnifique de la ville, que je photographiai. Puis je redescendis et alla au centre du FC Barcelone en taxi pour regarder les joueurs de foot de cette équipe s'entrainer, une fois arriver je payai le taxi et je demandai la direction aux gardes du centre, l'endroit où s'entrainer les joueurs vu qu'aujourd'hui le centre d'entraînement été ouvert au public.

Une fois la direction indiqué je me dirigeai vers le terrain d'entraînement où je regardai les deux équipes (secondaire et principale) s'affronter.

Moi (à voix basse) : ils ne sont pas assez rapide, ils ne pourront jamais passer en équipe première s'ils ne s'améliorent pas rapidement, pour l'équipe première je préfère ne pas penser au nombre de but qu'ils vont se prendre au prochain match si le niveau de défense est aussi faible voir quasiment inexistant, je suis déçue.

Puis je commençai à partir quand on m'interpella.

… : Mademoiselle !

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'adressa la parole

Moi : oui c'est à moi que vous parlez ?

… : oui c'est exact mademoiselle et je suppose que vous savez qui je suis ?

Moi : vous devez être l'entraineur de l'équipe première c'est ça ?

… : c'est exact ! Veuillez entrer sur le terrain je vous prie !

Moi : sérieusement je peux ?

Lui : oui je t'en prie entre !

Moi (heureuse) : oh merci infiniment monsieur Edward !

Lui : quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?

Moi : je m'appelle Lalita monsieur, Lalita Bakshi !

Lui : ravi de vous rencontrez mademoiselle Lalita

Puis j'entrai sur le terrain d'entrainement. Monsieur Edward parla ensuite avec son assistant et l'entraineur de l'équipe de réserve à voix basse où ils échangèrent plusieurs fois la parole avant d'être tous d'accord. Puis monsieur Edward s'adressa au deux équipes.

Monsieur Edward : messieurs venait ici s'il vous plait !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entraineur de l'équipe première et attendirent les instructions de celui-ci.

Monsieur Edward : messieurs permettez moi de vous présenter Lalita Bakshi, elle a fait quelques remarques plutôt…intéressante on va dire c'est pour cela que l'on va commencer tout de suite par l'équipe première, vous l'équipe réserve mettez vous sur les bancs les autres mettaient vous tous à votre place habituelle on va commencer le test immédiatement aller !

Un joueur : quel genre de remarque monsieur Edward ?

Monsieur Edward : vous le saurez très bientôt jeune homme aller tous en place maintenant !

Toute l'équipe première : oui monsieur !

Ils se mirent tous aussitôt en position et je regardai Monsieur Edward avec interrogation

Lui (répondant à ma question silencieuse) : tu vas défier mon équipe et essayer de marquer un but, tu n'auras droit qu'à trois chances pour marquer un but, je te souhaite bonne chance !

Moi : merci mais je n'aurai nullement besoin de trois essais pour pouvoir marquer un but monsieur !

Puis je me dirigeai vers le milieu du terrain ballon au pied avant de regarder attentivement, l'équipe première prenant le temps de les observer et de faire comment les battre le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois fait, je fis un signe en direction de l'arbitre qui siffla et lança le coup d'envoi, Rivaul et Alberto essayèrent aussitôt de me contrer mais je les doublai rapidement, puis Olivier et Pteni essayèrent à leur tour de m'empêcher de passer je n'eu aucun problème avec Pteni mais j'eu un peu plus de difficulté avec Olivier, mais je réussis quand même à passer au final, puis Bernard et Payol, avant d'arriver à la limite de la surface de réparation les 3 défenseurs ce précipitaient vers moi en vitesse et malheureusement pour eux j'avais largement d'espace pour pouvoir marqué.

Ce que je fis, le ballon fila à toute allure en direction des cages, Gonzales et Clémente essayèrent de l'arrêter étant les plus proches mais mon ballon les évita habilement avant de partir se loger dans les filets sans que le gardien puisse l'arrêter.

L'arbitre siffla le but et j'adressai un petit sourire à l'équipe ainsi qu'à Edward l'entraineur de l'équipe.

Moi (m'adressant à l'entraineur) : vous voyez je vous l'avez dit je n'avais nullement besoin de chance la défense n'existe pas dans cette équipe essayer de la créer d'ici votre prochain match sinon vous perdrez vite, et encore mon niveau au foot est loin d'être aussi bon que celui de amies qui eux on le foot pour la plupart d'entre elles dans la peau. Bonne journée messieurs et vous (m'adressant cette fois-ci à l'équipe réserve) essayer d'améliorer votre endurance vous devez être plus rapide non seulement si vous voulez un jour entrer dans l'équipe première mais aussi pour pouvoir bien plus longtemps dans un match et pouvoir contre-attaquer et défendre rapidement. A bientôt messieurs.

Puis je partie et je rentrai chez moi.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à Barcelone

Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue en Espagne

PDV Rebekah

Aujoud'hui je quittais l'Italie pour Espagne. Je quittais également mon club de foot pour pouvoir déménager et aller jouer à Barcelone en espérant être recrutée dans un bon club en espérant pouvoir passer professionnel.

Après avoir pris l'avion et avoir voyagé pendant plus de 2 heures j'atteris enfin en Espagne, où je récupéra mes valises et quitta l'aéroport où je pris un taxi et demanda à celui-ci de me déposer dans une auberge pour jeunes filles après une demie heure de route, celui-ci s'arrêta devant l'auberge.

\- combien je vous dois ? Demande-je

\- sa fera 30€, me dit le chauffeur

\- tenez, lui dis-je en tendant les billets dans sa main

Il les prit avant de remettre son compteur à zéro puis il m'aida à sortir mes valises du coffre, une fois fait je le remercia et rentra dans l'auberge.

\- bonjour jeune fille, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Me demanda la réceptionniste

\- bonjour je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plait, lui répondis-je

\- très bien pour combien de temps ? Me demanda t-elle

\- je l'ignore encore, le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à que je me trouve un boulot, lui dis-je

\- très bien vous serez dans la chambre n°108 au premier étage,me dit-elle

\- très bien merci, lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers l'étage supérieur et de m'installer dans ma chambre.

Une fois mes affaires rangées je me coucha aussitôt dans mon lit étant épuisée puis je m'endormis pour me réveiller ensuite plusieurs heures plus tard.

Désolé si ce texte est un peu court j'essayerai de faire le prochain chapitre plus long.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Munich

Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Munich

PDV Karla

Aujourd'hui je déménageais de Berlin pour aller m'installer à Munich, où j'espérais trouver du travail en attendant que le club de football du Bayern de Munich fasse des sélections pour que je puisse entrer dans ce club que j'aime tant. Après le départ de ma gardienne Flávia trois jours plus tôt c'était aujourd'hui à mon tour de partir et de quitter la ville pour aller m'installer ailleurs, j'espère qu'une fois arrivée tout se passera bien et que je me ferai de nouveaux amis !

Dans ma famille -que Dieu aient leurs âmes- nous étions tous de grands sportifs ma mère a été championne du monde de gymnastique, deux fois médailler de bronze et quatre fois médaillée d'or aux jeux olympiques dans cette discipline, mon père a été élu double champion du monde d'athlétisme, puis il a été joueur de foot professionnel dans le club FC Union Berlin pendant six ans avant d'arrêter et de devenir par la suite professeur de sport, mon frère lui a été champion national dans le sport équestre et médailler d'or une fois aux jeux olympiques dans cette discipline nous étions tous très fier de lui à l'époque où ma famille était encore en vie.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Permettez-moi alors de corriger ça ! Je me présente je suis Karla Dujardin j'aurais bientôt 17 ans,je suis de taille moyenne, les cheveux de couleur noir, les yeux bleus clairs avant j'étais plutôt ronde sans l'être trop non plus mais désormais j'ai un corps mince car je fais beaucoup de sport pour être en forme et aussi car avoir un corps sain me permet de faire plus de chose qu'auparavant ! Je suis une fan de deux joueurs jouant désormais dans deux club différents le premier et Karl Heinz Schneider attaquant au club du Bayern et Thomas Price un excellent gardien de but qui joue pour le club de Hambourg ces deux-là était impressionnant lorsqu'ils rentraient sur un terrain de foot et quand leur deux clubs s'affrontaient on pouvez être sûr que le match aller être passionnant et très disputé jusqu'à la dernière minute.

J'espérais un jour avoir la chance de pouvoir les rencontrer et de discuter un peu avec eux. Après avoir fini de boucler mes valises et d'avoir pris mon billet d'avion je descendis et dis au revoir à mes parents et à mon frère. Puis je pris le taxi qui me déposa à l'aéroport, je le paya une fois arriver puis alla à l'une des caisses de l'aéroport pour faire valider mon billet. Une fois cela fait je déposa mes valises sur la rampe d'à côté qui amena ensuite mes valises jusqu'à mon avion, l'hôtesse d'accueil me rendit ensuite mon billet et m'indiqua le nom et le numéro de ma porte d'embarcation, je m'y rendis donc à la porte d'embarcation H3.

Une fois après avoir présenté mon billet l'hôtesse de l'air celle-ci me le rendit et m'amena à ma place où je m'installa. Après que tous les passagers soit arrivés et installés l'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard et nous arrivâmes à destination deux heures plus tard. Une fois descendu de l'avion je récupéra mes bagages et pris un taxi qui me déposa devant mon nouvel appartement je le paya et sortis ensuite mes bagages du coffre et entra dans l'immeuble, j'habitais au deuxième étage, je pris donc l'ascenseur et arrivé devant ma porte je sortis les clés de la maison et ouvris, une fois à l'intérieur je ferma la porte à clé, alla dans ma chambre où je déposa mes valises sur le lit, puis je les ouvrit et commença le rangement de mes affaires une fois tout cela fait, je mis mes bagages dans le placard et alla prendre une douche avant de me mettre en pyjama et d'aller me coucher.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Départ pour Paris

Chapitre 5 : Départ pour Paris

PDV Elena

Aujourd'hui je quittais la ville de Nice pour partir m'installer à Paris où j'espérais passer dans quelques mois les tests de qualifications pour entrer au club du PSG qui est pour moi l'un des meilleurs clubs de foot en Europe.

Je venais de finir d'emballer mon dernier carton, je le ferma puis le scotcha avec du scotche résistant de couleur marron avant de le mettre dans le camion de déménagement que j'avais loué pour deux jours avec deux déménageurs, une fois cela fait je ferma la maison à clé puis donna mon double de clé à mon conseiller immobilier pour les nouveaux propriétaires de ma maison car j'avais décidé de la vendre.

Une fois cela fait je montai dans le camion de déménagement et c'est ainsi que nous prîmes la route vers Paris.

*Saut dans le temps*

Il nous a fallu près de neuf heures pour faire le trajet Nice-Paris, en s'arrêtant toutes les trois heures pour changer de conducteur pour que l'on puisse se reposer chacun à tour de rôle.

Dès que l'un de nous commence à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, mais nous y étions arrivés et une fois dans Paris nous allâmes vers mon nouvel appartement, où nous commençâmes à sortir au fur et à mesure les cartons que l'on mit dans le couloir d'entrée.

Pour tous ceux qui ne portent pas le nom "d'effet personnel" et ceux qui le portaient aller directement dans ma chambre, et concernant les meubles et le mobilier, ils les sortirent du camion doucement puis ils m'aidèrent à les installer dans les différentes pièces de mon appartement et une fois cela fait, ils quittèrent mon appartement plein pied.

Après leur départ je ferma la porte à clé et commença à déballer et à ranger tous mes cartons situé près de l'entrée, dont la vaisselle, comme les assiettes, les verres, les couverts, etc. ainsi que les cartons contenant tous mes papiers que je rangea rapidement dans les meubles de mon salon, puis je rangeai tous mes différents livres que je possédais dont je mis une partie dans ma bibliothèque du salon et le reste je les mis dans ma chambre.

Puis je m'attaqua aux cartons qui se trouvaient dans ma chambre où je fis la même chose que précédemment tout ce qui était affaire d'hygiène comme brosse à dent, serviette de bain, gel douche et autres allèrent dans la salle de bain, le reste alla soit dans mon dressing, soit dans mes autres meubles.

Une fois la tâche terminée j'allai me doucher pour me rafraîchir un peu puis j'alla me coucher dans mon lit après avoir mis drap housse, taie d'oreiller et housse de couette. Une fois ma tête posée sur l'oreiller je m'endormis aussitôt jusqu'au lendemain.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à Hambourg

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à Hambourg

PDV Amélia

Bonjour tout le monde je m'appelle Amélia est j'ai maintenant 20 ans, je suis de nationalité Allemande est ma passion c'est le foot je joue au poste de gardienne de but et on me surnomme "Thomas Price en jupon" pour toute personne qui me voie jouer au foot mais mes amies avec qui nous avons formé la meilleure équipe de foot au monde, eux m'appelle tout simplement "Price" pour deux raisons que je ne peux pas vous dire désolé !

Je vis à Stuttgart qui compte 606 588 habitants, et qui est également l'une des plus belles villes d'Allemagne chose dont je suis très fière ! Et aujourd'hui je quitte ma ville pour aller m'installer à Hambourg car mon club de foot déménage là-bas, et d'ici quelques mois je postulerai pour entrer dans le célèbre club de foot de Hambourg où j'espère être titulaire.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à mon appartement que je quittais et qui était à partir de demain en location je pris mes deux valises ainsi que ma sacoche en bandoulière que je mis aussitôt en travers de mon cou et vérifiai que mon billet de train était bien à l'intérieur, il l'était je partis donc de chez moi, en prenant mes deux valises puis je fermai la porte à clé, et me dirigeai vers le portail de ma maison l'ouvrit puis une fois dehors je le ferma à clé et j'attendis ensuite que le taxi que j'avais appelé arrive pour m'emmener à la gare.

Celui-ci arriva cinq minutes plus tard et il s'arrêta le chauffeur en descendit et il ouvrit la malle de la voiture je mis l'une de mes valises à l'intérieur et le chauffeur mit l'autre avec la première avant de refermer la malle et de repartir à l'avant pendant que je m'installais à l'arrière et mis la ceinture.

\- je vous dépose où mademoiselle ? Me demanda le chauffeur

\- à la gare s'il vous plait ! Lui dis-je

\- tout de suite mademoiselle ! Me dit-il en mettant son compteur en marche et en enlevant son frein à main puis nous partîmes.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à la gare où je payai le taxi et détacha ma ceinture et le chauffeur sortit ensuite pour m'ouvrir la malle je le rejoignis aussitôt et le remercia quand t-il me sortit mes deux valises puis je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de la gare et une fois à l'intérieur je cherchai mon quai pour prendre mon train, et une fois trouvé je m'y dirigeai et montrais mon billet de train au contrôleur qui me laissa passer et m'indiqua que je devais prendre le train du fond pour aller à Hambourg, je m'y dirigeai donc vers le fond et quand ce fut fait je rentrai à l'intérieur et chercha ma place que je trouvais au bout de quinze minutes et je mis mes bagages dans le compartiment du dessus avant de m'asseoir en gardant ma sacoche en bandoulière et d'attendre le démarrage du train.

Une demi-heure plus tard le train quitta la gare, doucement pour ensuite accélérer au fur et à mesure je regardai pendant un moment ma ville natale en signe d'au revoir puis je sortis un livre que je commençai à lire pour m'occuper en sachant qu'il y a environ six heures et demi entre Stuttgart et Hambourg en train.

* Saut dans le temps – d'environ 6h30 - *

Ca y est le train venait d'arriver à la gare d'Hambourg, je sortis mes valises et attendis que le train s'arrête complètement pour pouvoir descendre, une fois qu'il fut à l'arrêt je descendis après un jeune homme et je me dirigeai vers la sortie principale de la gare où je pris un taxi qui me conduisit et qui me déposa devant mon nouvel appartement, qui se situait au deuxième étage d'un immeuble de dix étages. Je payai le chauffeur et sortis avec mes deux valises avant de fermer la porte arrière.

Puis je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, ouvrit la porte avant de récupérer mes valises une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble l'appela l'ascenseur pour monter au deuxième, une fois en haut j'ouvris la porte de l'ascenseur récupéra mes deux valises avant de me diriger vers la porte de mon appartement que j'ouvris puis repris les clés que je mis dans ma sacoche en bandoulière puis je pris mes deux valises et entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte du bout de mon pied et alla directement dans ma chambre où je posai mes valises sur le sol avant de les ouvrir et de commencer à ranger toutes mes affaires une fois cela fait je récupéra mon ballon de foot et quittai l'appartement en le fermant à clé puis je quittai cinq minutes plus tard l'immeuble et couru à travers la ville d'Hambourg avec mon ballon de foot au pied jusqu'à que je trouve par hasard une demi-heure plus tard un terrain de foot municipal où j'entra et m'entraina à tirer des penaltys même si j'étais gardienne il m'arrivait de jouer au poste de milieu de terrain ou d'attaquante en remplacement quand je joue avec mes meilleures amies.

Après plusieurs tirs au but où je mis toujours plus de puissance dans mes tirs je décidai de retourner chez moi quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

\- hey attend ! Me dit-il, je savais que c'était un homme grâce à la voix

\- oui ? Demande-je en me retournant

Et quand je vis qui c'est qui m'avait interpellé mon souffle se coupa ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire celui qui m'avait interpellé n'était autre que THOMAS PRICE ! Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire je suis l'une de ses plus grande fan !

\- euh salut je suis, commença-t-il mais je le coupai

\- Thomas Price le célèbre gardien de but du club de Hambourg, et le gardien de la sélection japonaise, dis-je à sa place, je suis l'une de tes plus grands fans !

\- ah euh, c'est gentil merci, me dit-il, ça fait longtemps que tu joues au foot ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- ça fait maintenant 12 ans que je suis gardienne de but et 2 ans et demi que je suis milieu de terrain ou attaquante remplaçante quand je joue avec mes meilleures amies, lui répondis-je

\- vraiment 2 ans et demi c'est tout ? En te voyant tirer tous ces buts je croyais que tu étais attaquante depuis longtemps ! J'arrive pas à croire que ton poste de base c'est gardienne de but, me dit-il stupéfait

\- et pourtant c'est le cas ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- tu joues dans quel club ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant également

\- je joue au VFB Stuttgart, je vis ici maintenant car mon club a été obligé de déménager et j'espère entrer dans quelques mois au club de Hambourg et être titulaire du club ! Lui dis-je

\- je suis sûr que tu arriveras à entrer dans le même club que moi tu es douée ! Me dit-il en souriant

\- c'est gentil merci, lui dis-je en lui retournant le sourire

\- au faite on discute mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ton nom, me dit-il

\- c'est vrai pardon ! Lui dis-je en faisant une grimace contrite, je m'appelle Amélia et j'ai 20 ans ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- enchanté Amélia, répondit Thomas

\- enchantée aussi Tom, lui dis-je

\- je dois y aller mais j'espère que l'on se reverra un jour, me dit Tom

\- je l'espère aussi Tom, dis-je

\- à bientôt, me dit Tom en partant et en me faisant un signe de la main

\- à bientôt Thomas, lui dis-je en le saluant en faisant également un signe de la main

Puis je partis en courant jusqu'à mon immeuble ballon au pied une fois arriver j'entra dans l'immeuble appela l'ascenseur récupéra le ballon et garda dans mes mains et alla à mon appartement que j'ouvris et une fois à l'intérieur je ferma à clé la porte puis déposa mon ballon dans ma chambre avant d'aller prendre une douche et de me mettre ensuite en pyjama pour aller me coucher, et une fois dans mon lit je m'endormis aussitôt.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Bienvenue à Turin

Chapitre 7 : Bienvenue à Turin

PDV Alessandra

Je quittais ma ville natale pour venir m'installer à Turin car dans quelques jours je vais passer les sélections pour faire partie du club de la Juventus de Turin, mais je m'en fais pas trop je sais que je les réussirais sans problème.

Actuellement j'étais en train de finir ma deuxième valise en rangeant mes derniers effets personnels (la première étant déjà dans le coffre de ma voiture) puis une fois terminée je fermai ma valise, pris mon ballon de foot et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée que je fermai à clé une fois dehors puis je mis ma valise ainsi que mon ballon de foot dans le coffre de ma voiture et partis en direction de Turin.

Après trois heures de conduite j'y arrivai enfin et après une demi-heure de conduite j'arrivai devant ma nouvelle maison, je me garais rapidement et coupa le contact de la voiture, ensuite je sortis de la voiture et récupéra mes valises dans le coffre que j'abaissai puis partis ouvrir la porte de ma nouvelle maison et entra ensuite mes valises à l'intérieur avant de ressortir de la maison pour aller récupérer mon ballon de foot dans le coffre que je souleva, une fois récupéré j'abaissai mon coffre et le ferma en même temps que ma voiture, avant d'entrer à nouveau chez moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur je récupérai mes valises et alla directement dans ma chambre où je les mis par terre pour pouvoir les ouvrir, quand ce fut fait je commençai le rangement de mes affaires dans ma grande armoire et quand ce fut fait je rangeai mes valises dans le placard du salon puis je retournai dans ma chambre pour me changer et mettre un jogging noir avec des poches qui se ferment avant de sortir courir un peu ballon au pied en n'oubliant pas tout de même de fermer ma maison à clé, une fois fait je mis mes clés dans la poche droite du jogging avant de la fermer de nouveau puis je courus pendant environ deux heures avant de m'arrêter devant un terrain de foot, je descendis les escaliers pour pouvoir entrer sur le terrain en bas et commença à faire quelques tirs au but sans m'apercevoir que deux hommes me regardais puis je décida d'utiliser pour mon prochain but l'un des tirs de mon joueur de foot préférer et qui s'appelle Mark Landers.

\- c'est partis pour le Néo Tir du Tigre, dis-je en utilisant sa technique le ballon fila droit vers le but et transperça les filets.

\- bravo Landers impressionnant, dit une voix qui m'était très familière

Je me retournai pour voir si je ne me trompais pas et constata que c'était bien la personne que je croyais que c'était.

\- Arminius quel joie de te revoir après que tu sois partis pour aller jouer dans ce club de foot en Hollande on ne t'a plus vu ! Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras et en souriant

\- c'est vrai et on vient de gagner notre titre de champion pour la quatrième année consécutive, dit mon amie Aurore que l'on surnomme Arminius

\- est dans quel club jouais-tu alors ? Demande-je

\- je jouais au club de FC Twente, me dit-elle

\- waouh ! C'est un grand club celui-là tu as fait fort dis donc ! Lui dis-je impressionner

\- c'est vrai, me répondit-elle en souriant

\- et que fais-tu ici alors ? Lui demande-je

\- je viens passer les sélections pour entrer au club de la Juventus dans quelques jours et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- pareil je viens passer les sélections pour entrer au club de la Juventus dans quelques jours, lui dis-je

\- génial ! J'espère qu'on sera dans la même équipe toutes les deux, à nous deux personnes ne peut nous battre, dit Arminius (note auteur : Arminius est le nom de famille du joueur Hollandais Willem)

\- en effet il n'y a pas meilleure que nous en tant qu'attaquante ou de milieu de terrain, lui dis-je en souriant

\- à qui le dit le dis-tu ! Ça te dit de faire avec moi quelques tirs au but ? Me proposa Arminius

\- avec joie, dis-je en souriant

\- à toi l'honneur, me dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire narquois

\- je vous remercie ma chère c'est bien aimable de votre part, lui dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu

\- allez tir, me dit Arminius en riant

\- ne soit pas pressé ma chère ! Lui dis-je avant de tirer un puissant tir en direction des filets, à toi ! Lui dis-je une fois que le ballon entra dans la cage

\- très bien, admire le spectacle, Epée d'ODIN ! Dit-elle en tirant

Son tire pris l'apparence d'une épée de couleur jaune qui fonça droit au but avec en son milieu le ballon, elle marqua également au but nous allâmes ensuite récupérer nos ballons pour tirer à nouveau au but.

\- j'y vais, dis-je en frappant fort mon pied gauche vers l'arrière et en me mettant de profil, frappe du TIGRE, dis-je en frappant le ballon qui partit comme un boulet de canon vers la cage accompagné d'un puissant tigre qui rugit donnant ainsi au ballon encore plus de vitesse et le ballon au fond des filets.

\- impressionnant, dis Arminius, un tir en duo sa te tente ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- pourquoi pas allons-y ! M'exclame-je

\- c'est parti, tir, dit Arminius en m'envoyant le ballon en l'air je le réceptionnai en sautant avant de lui renvoyer avec ma tête vers le bas en disant « puissance »

\- 2, compléta-t-elle en réceptionnant le ballon et en l'envoyant dans les buts, le ballon devient en flamme et se dirigea vers la cage et notre tir finit par transpercer les filets et le ballon explosa une fois sorti de la cage.

\- c'est bon de savoir que nous n'avons pas perdue nos réflexes de jouer ensemble, on est toujours aussi efficace que ce soit pour marquer des buts ensemble ou pour se faire des passes, lui dis-je en souriant

\- et si nous vérifions ça tout de suite, me dit-elle en souriant

\- de quoi ? De savoir si on est toujours douées pour se faire des passes ? Demande-je

\- oui, dit Arminius

\- ok c'est partit alors, dis-je en prenant l'autre ballon et en partant dans l'autre direction ballon au pied Arminius me suivis aussitôt, à toi ! Dis-je à Arminius en lui passant le ballon qu'elle réceptionna sans problème.

Et c'est ainsi que durant tout le terrain nous nous fîmes des passes de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus puissante que chacune de nous rattrapa sans problème, nous nous sourîmes complices avant de faire un dernier tir combiné qui fila droit dans le but et se logea dans les filets à la fin.

\- tu vois je te l'avais dit que l'on n'avait pas perdue la main toute les deux, dis-je avec un sourire

\- tu as raison, me répondit-elle avec le sourire, vivement que l'on passe les sélections pour qu'on puisse à nouveau jouer ensemble dans un match !

\- j'ai hâte aussi et où es-tu installer ? Demande-je

\- je viens d'arriver donc j'ai loué une chambre à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un appartement et de passer les sélections, me dit-elle

\- pas question que tu vives à l'hôtel ! Tu viens t'installer chez moi j'ai une maison ici avec une chambre en plus de la mienne, tu viens vivre avec moi et comme ça nous vivrons en colocation, lui dis-je

\- d'accord sa marche j'accepte, me dit-elle en souriant

\- super récupère ton ballon et on y va, lui dis-je

Elle partit récupérer son ballon dans la cage puis elle me rejoignit et nous montâmes les escaliers pour rentrer chez moi et aller à son hôtel pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses bagages quand nous fûmes interpellées par deux voix masculines.

\- excusez-nous mesdemoiselles, dirent-ils

Nous nous retournâmes et nous fûmes surprises de voir les célèbres joueurs Mark Landers et Willem Arminius jouant tous les deux pour le club de la Juventus de Turin.

\- bonjour messieurs que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Demande-je

\- commencez par nous dire comment vous vous appelez ! Dit Mark

\- je m'appelle Alessandra et voici mon amie Aurore, dis-je tandis que Aurore elle se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête en guise de salut mais en les regardant intensément

\- enchanté je suis, commença Mark

\- Mark Landers attaquant de l'équipe de la sélection Japonaise et attaquant et parfois milieu de terrain de l'équipe de la Juventus de Turin et ton ami à côté de toi s'appelle Willem Arminius joueur de l'équipe nationale Hollandaise, et joueur également de l'équipe de la Juventus de Turin, inutile de faire les présentations on vous connait, dis-je en le coupant et en souriant

\- je vois, dit-il en souriant aussi

\- j'ai enfin nous plutôt nous vous avons entendu dire que vous allez essayer de passer les tests de sélections pour entrer dans le même club que nous, dit Willem

\- c'est exact, dit Aurore

\- ça fait longtemps que vous jouez au foot ? Demanda Willem

\- depuis toujours, dit Aurore

\- moi depuis 8 ans et avant de jouer au foot j'étais gymnaste pendant plus de 6 ans, dis-je

\- et tu as quel âge aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mark

\- 20 ans, lui répondis-je en souriant

\- et toi Aurore ? Demanda Willem en la regardant intensément

\- j'en ai 24 et je vais sur mes 25 ans, répondit Aurore en le regardant tout aussi intensément

\- vous est-il déjà arrivé de jouer à d'autres postes qu'attaquantes ou milieu de terrain ? Demanda Willem

\- oui, il m'est déjà arrivée d'être défenseuse ou libéro, répondit Aurore

\- oui pour moi aussi, il m'est arrivée d'être libéro ou gardienne de but, répondis-je

\- intéressant ! Dit Mark

\- en effet ! Dit Willem, j'espère que vous serez toutes les deux sélectionner pour rentrer dans notre club on essayera de passer vous voir, dit-il en souriant et en regardant Aurore avec intérêt

\- ce serait sympa, dis-je, et merci nous espérons nous aussi entrer dans votre club dans quelques jours, dis-je à Willem en souriant

\- à dans quelques jours alors, et passez une bonne journée toutes les deux, nous dit Mark

\- merci vous aussi passez une bonne journée, dit-on Aurore et moi avant de partir en se faisant des passes en courant et en nous dirigeant vers son hôtel pour récupérer ses valises.

Après plus d'une heure et demi de courses et de passes avec le ballon nous arrivâmes devant son hôtel où elle paya la chambre et récupéra ses valises puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers chez moi, je lui pris une de ses valises dans une main et dans l'autre je pris son ballon et au bout d'une demi-heure de marche nous arrivâmes devant ma maison je lui passais le ballon pour avoir une main de libre et pour pouvoir ainsi prendre mes clé qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de mon jogging après avoir ouvert la porte je la poussa pour que l'on puisse rentrer et une fois à l'intérieur je lui fis rapidement visiter la maison à savoir la cuisine, le coin salon-salle à manger, lui montra la porte de ma chambre, puis la porte de sa chambre à elle, sa chambre était identique à la mienne il y avait une grande armoire pour ses affaires un lit double, un bureau avec une chaise pour travailler, et une salle de bain rien que pour elle et qui était collé à sa chambre.

\- bon je te laisse défaire tes bagages je vais préparer le repas et la porte que tu vois là c'est ta salle de bain, bon je te laisse à tout à l'heure, lui dis-je

Puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je préparais rapidement le repas et elle me rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard entre temps que mon repas se cuisait je mis la table du coup quand elle arriva le repas était prêt et la table mise.

Nous mangeâmes donc des pâtes avec des steaks hachés puis je fis la vaisselle, et une fois celle-ci terminée nous allâmes toute les deux chacune dans sa chambre pour se doucher puis se coucher. Aussitôt que je fus allongée dans mon lit je m'endormis profondément jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Installation à Valence

Chapitre 8 : Installation à Valence

PDV Flávia

Bonjour je m'appelle Flávia et je suis originaire du Brésil où j'y aie vécu jusqu'au milieu de mon adolescence avant de venir en Europe avec ma protégée Karla qui est d'origine Américaine, à nous deux nous formons un tandem de choc sur un terrain de foot et il vaut mieux ne pas nous défier si on ne veut pas se retrouver humilié.

Après avoir passé trois ans en Allemangne, j'avais décidé de partir m'installer en Espagne et plus exactement dans la ville de Valence où des tests de sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de foot (féminine bien sûr) allaient avoir lieu dans une semaine environ, ma protégée Karla elle avait décidé de rester en Allemagne mais de quitter la ville dans laquelle nous étions pour aller dans la ville du Bayern pour tenter elle aussi d'entrer dans le club de foot du Bayern de Munich. Je lui souhaite bonne chance, elle le mérite et elle est très douée !

Après avoir pris mes valises je partis en direction de la gare pour prendre mon train. Et après sept heures de trajet où je dormis la plupart du temps j'arrivai enfin en Espagne dans la ville de Valence. Une fois descendue du train et après avoir quitté la gare je pris le bus pour aller dans ma nouvelle maison. Après être arrivée et avoir déballé et rangé toutes mes affaires, je sortis de ma maison et la ferma à clé avant de partir courir ballon aux pieds.

Je courrais depuis plus d'une heure et demi quand j'arrivai devant le club de foot de Valence, où j'entrai pour aller m'inscrire pour passer les sélections dans quelques jours, une fois fait je quittai le bureau d'inscription et me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je vis une vieille connaissance à moi que je pensais être toujours au Brésil.

\- Carlos ! C'est vraiment toi ? Demande-je

Il se retourna au son de ma voix et me regarda les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte.

\- Flávia c'est vraiment toi ? Me demanda-t-il surpris

\- Oui, je n'étais pas sûr que tu te souviennes de moi ! Lui dis-je

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, tu étais ma meilleure amie quand nous étions plus jeunes ! Dit-il, et sinon comment va ton père ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Il a été assassiné peu de temps après que tes grands-parents sont morts, lui répondis-je

\- Je suis désolé, il était quelqu'un de bien, me dit-il

\- C'est vrai, s'il n'avait pas été assassiné toi et moi nous aurions grandi ensemble, lui dis-je

\- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Tes grands-parents avaient mis dans leur testaments que si l'un d'eux ou les deux venaient à mourir alors tu viendrais vivre chez nous jusqu'à ta majorité, lui explique-je

\- J'aurai vraiment aimé vivre avec toi et ton père tu sais, ça aurait été vraiment super! Dit-il

\- J'aurai aimé moi aussi que tu puisses vivre avec nous, lui dis-je

\- Sinon que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Je suis venue m'inscrire pour passer les sélections dans quelques jours, lui répondis-je

\- Dans ce cas tu peux être sûr que je viendrai te voir le jour des sélections ! Me dit-il

\- C'est gentil merci ! Lui dis-je en souriant, et sinon tu es en Espagne depuis combien de temps ? Je te croyais toujours au Brésil à jouer chez les Domingos ! Lui dis-je

\- Sa fait plusieurs mois déjà que je joue chez le club de Valence, me dit-il en souriant

\- Vraiment ? As-tu déjà rejoué contre Olivier Atton ? Demande-je, j'ai appris qu'il avait quitté les Brancos pour aller jouer chez le club du Barca, lui dis-je

\- C'est vrai ! Et j'ai déjà joué un match contre lui depuis mon arrivé en Espagne, me dit-il

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué ce match, les matchs entre vous deux sont toujours incroyable ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire contrit

Il éclata de rire à ces mots.

\- C'est gentil mais ne t'excuse pas d'avoir manqué certains de mes matchs et sinon d'où viens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Je viens d'Allemagne c'est là-bas que j'étais récemment, lui répondis-je

\- Je vois et tu as déjà joué dans un club ou pas ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Oui plusieurs même mais jamais plus de quelques mois ! Lui répondis-je

\- Je vois c'était des clubs pros ou plutôt des clubs municipales ? Demanda-t-il

\- Des clubs pros pour la plupart du temps et quand je voulais juste m'occuper un peu, je jouais dans des clubs municipales, lui répondis-je

\- Je vois, me dit-il en souriant, j'espère avoir l'occasion de te revoir bientôt sinon on se reverra le jour des sélections en espérant que tu sois prise ! Me dit-il

\- Je l'espère aussi et pour les deux, lui dis-je en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il éclata de rire avant de se calmer et de me lancer l'un de ses plus beaux sourire et mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt apparemment mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas changé et sont toujours les mêmes depuis l'enfance.

\- à bientôt Flávia ! Me dit-il

\- à bientôt Carlos ! Lui dis-je avant de partir ballon aux pieds jusqu'à chez moi.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je rangeai mon ballon avant de partir prendre une douche et me mis ensuite en pyjama avant d'aller me coucher.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Déménagement vers Paris

Chapitre 9 : Déménagement vers Paris

PDV Sophie

Aujourd'hui je quittais Montpellier pour aller m'installer à Paris. Mais pardon je ne me suis pas présenter je m'appelle Sophie Martinez et j'ai vingt et un ans ! Après avoir participé à une ou deux comédie musicale en tant que danseuse et parfois chanteuse, je décidais de quitter ma ville natale pour partir m'installer à Paris et espérer avoir de futur occasion pour faire le métier que j'aime à savoir danseuse.

Il m'arrive parfois de jouer au foot avec mes amies, au poste d'attaquante ou de milieu de terrain, et même si je suis très douée je préfère quand même être danseuse.

Après avoir mis mes deux valises dans le taxi je fermai la porte à clé avant de les remettre à mon agent immobilier car j'avais décidé de vendre ma maison.

Toutes mes affaires avaient été transporté depuis quelques jours déjà dans ma nouvelle maison à Paris, une fois cela fait je montai dans le taxi, ferma la porte et mis la ceinture avant de dire au chauffeur de m'amener à l'aéroport.

Une fois arriver à l'aéroport et avoir fait validé mon billet à l'accueil, je mis mes deux valises sur le tapis roulant, puis je me dirigeai vers le hall où se trouver mon avion, et après avoir montré mon billet à l'hôtesse de l'air, elle m'indiqua ma place où je m'y dirigeai avant de m'asseoir et de mettre la ceinture de sécurité puis je décidai de faire une petite sieste en attendant d'être arrivée à destination.

Je fus réveillée par l'hôtesse de l'air m'indiquant qu'on venait d'atterir à Paris, je détachai rapidement ma ceinture avant de quitter l'avion avec les autres passagers je récupérai ensuite quelques minutes plus tard mes valises avant de quitter l'aéroport et de me diriger vers un taxi qui m'amena vers ma nouvelle maison une fois arrivée je payai le taxi avant d'en sortir avec mes deux valises.

Une fois devant je pris les clés de ma nouvelle maison et ouvris la porte avant de prendre mes valises et de les mettre à l'intérieur puis je récupérai les clés que j'avais laissé sur la porte avant de la fermer puis je me dirigeai vers ma chambre où je déballai mes valises pour ranger leur contenu dans ma chambre et dans la salle de bain. Quand ce fut fait je quittai ma maison après l'avoir fermé à clé pour aller m'inscrire au club sportif du PSG dans la catégorie « danse ».

Une fois que cela fut fait je retournai chez moi où je regardai la télévision pendant plusieurs heures avant de fermer la maison à clé puis j'allais me doucher après avoir mangé puis je me mis en pyjama avant d'aller me coucher.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Départ de Madrid

Chapitre 10 : Départ de Madrid et Installation à Barcelone

PDV Vanessa

Aujourd'hui je quittais Madrid pour partir m'installer à Barcelone et j'espérais pouvoir entrer au club du Barça et retrouvée certaines de mes amies qui je savais c'étaient installées à Barcelone.

Mais permettez-moi de me présenter je m'appelle Vanessa Torrez je suis espagnol, j'ai 27 ans et je vais sur mes 28 bientôt ! J'adore le foot et je peux aussi bien joué au poste d'attaquante que défenseuse.

Après avoir joué pour le Real Madrid pendant huit ans, j'ai décidé de quitter le club pour aller postuler au Barça en espérant y rentrer bientôt !

Mais pour l'instant je prend mon sac et vérifie que mon billet de train est bien à l'intérieur, une fois la vérification faite, je quitte mon appartement avec ma grosse valise et mon sac sur l'épaule et me dirige vers la gare qui est à dix minutes à pieds de mon appart !

Une fois arrivée à la gare je me dirige vers l'un des guichets pour valider mon billet,une fois cela fait je me dirige vers mon train où je m'y installe après avoir trouvé ma place,et installé ma valise dans l'armoire qui se situe derrière mon siège puis je commence à lire l'un des livres que j'avais pris avec moi pour toute la durée du trajet !

Au finale au bout de trois heures et demi de trajet nous arrivâmes enfin à Barcelone aussitôt que le train fut arrêté je récupérai ma valise avant de descendre du train et de me diriger vers la sortie pour prendre un taxi qui m'amena à mon nouvel appartement puis une fois devant je payai le chauffeur et sortis ma valise du taxi avant d'entrer dans un immeuble de trois étages où se trouvait mon appartement, d'ailleurs celui-ci se trouvait au premier étage et heureusement il y avait un ascenseur car je ne me sentais pas de prendre les escaliers avec ma grosse valise qui était un peu lourde quand même !

Une fois au premier je rentrai dans mon nouvel appart, et alla directement dans ma nouvelle chambre où je déballa toutes mes affaires se trouvant dans ma valise puis une fois que ce fut fini je pris mon ballon de foot dans l'armoire du salon avant de quitter mon nouveau domicile et de fermer à clé avant de me diriger vers le club de foot du Barça pour m'inscrire pour passer les tests de sélection !

Après plusieurs minutes de course -ballon aux pieds- j'arriva devant le club où j'entra et alla m'inscrire pour pouvoir passer les sélections dans quelques jours, puis quand ce fut fait j'alla voir l'équipe principale s'entrainer mais quand j'arriva ils n'avaient pas l'air en forme, ils avaient plutôt déprimé et démoralisé ! Je m'adressai donc à eux :

\- Bonjour messieurs, eh bien dit donc vous en faites une drôle de tête, c'est quoi le soucis ? Demande-je à la fin

\- Ohc'est pas vrai ! Et les gars regardaient c'est Da Silva la célèbre joueuse de l'équipe de Perséphone et également du Real Madrid ! Dit l'un des journalistes présents

\- Bonjour messieurs les journalistes, mais permettez-moi de vous corriger monsieur je ne joue plus pour le Real Madrid désormais ! Lui dis-je

\- Pour quel club comptez vous jouer ? Me demanda le journaliste

\- Celui-ci, répondis-je simplement. Mais sinon pouvez vous me dire pourquoi ces messieurs sont dans cet état ? Demande-je

\- Une jeune femme nommée Lalita à reussi à les passer très facilement et à leur marquer un but ! Il ont du mal à s'en remettre par conséquent ! Me dit-il

\- Oh je vois vous avez par conséquent rencontré mon amie Atton, leur dis-je, et c'est ce qui fait que vous avez le moral en baisse ! Quoique mon amie est pu vous dire je vous conseille d'appliquer ce qu'elle vous a dit si vous souhaitez devenir plus fort, bonne journée messieurs ! Dis-je aux joueurs avant de partir rentrer chez moi pour me doucher et me coucher.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Discussion entre amies

Chapitre 11 : Discussion entre amies

PDV Vanessa

Après la journée éreintante d'hier, aujourd'hui je me sentais beaucoup mieux, et c'était tant mieux car aujourd'hui mes amies et moi on allait pouvoir discuter entre nous et nous raconter tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la dernière fois que l'on c'étaient vues et parlées.

Après avoir mangé mon déjeuner, je partis me doucher pour me réveiller et après qu'elle fut fini je me lavai les dents avant d'aller allumer mon ordinateur et d'activer skype pour discuter avec mes copines de toujours. Cinq minutes après mettre connectée toutes mes copines l'étaient elles aussi !

\- Salut les filles ca va ? Leur demande-je

\- Bien et toi ? Me demandèrent-elles en retour

\- Ca va merci alors quoi de neuf à me raconter les filles ?! Leur dis-je

\- Devinez quoi les filles ? J'ai rencontré hier une ancienne amie à nous que nous n'avions pas vue depuis longtemps ! Dit Alessandra toute excitée

\- Qui sa ? Nous demandâmes en même temps

\- Salut les filles ! Dit une voix féminine que je reconnus aussitôt

\- AURORE ?! Nous nous exclamâmes toutes en même temps surprise et heureuse

\- Ca va tous le monde ? Demanda Aurore

\- Bien et toi ? Où es-tu en ce moment ? Nous demandâmes en même temps

\- Je vais bien merci ! Je suis actuellement en Italie et je vis chez Alessandra d'ailleurs je vous parle de son ordi ! Nous dit-elle avec le sourire

\- Et que fais-tu en Italie ? Demande-je

\- Et bien je vais postuler pour le club de la Juventus de Turin, en espérant y rentrer dans quelques jours avec Alessandra, dit Aurore

\- Merde alors ! Nous lui dîmes en souriant

\- Merci les filles, nous dit-elle

\- Moi je suis en France dans la capitale où j'espère rentrer au club du PSG dans la catégorie foot, dit Elena

\- Moi aussi je suis à Paris où j'espère rentrer au club du PSG dans le domaine de la danse, dit Sophie

\- Moi je vais m'inscrire au club de Hambourg pour passer les sélections pour devenir gardienne, dit Amélia

\- Et moi pour le Bayern je te dis merde Amélia et j'espère qu'on se croisera lors d'un match de foot mais je te préviens je te ferai pas de cadeau ! Dit Karla

\- Moi non plus et j'arrêterai tous tes tirs Schneider ! Répliqua Amélia

\- C'est ce qu'on verra Price ! Rétorqua Karla

\- Et voilà elles recommencent ! Dis-je dans soupir

\- Désolée ! Dirent en chœur les concernées

\- Moi je suis désormais à Valence où je compte postulée au club de foot, dit Flávia

\- Moi je compte postulée chez le Barca, dit Rebekah

\- Dans ce cas j'espère que le niveau de l'équipe féminine est plus élevé que celle de l'équipe masculine parce que je n'ai eu aucun mal à battre celle-ci et à leur marquer un but, dit Lalita

\- N'oublie pas que notre niveau de foot est plus élevé que n'importe quelle équipe de foot dans le monde, dis-je, c'est donc normal que tu es réussie à les battre même si tu en joue moins souvent que nous !

\- Moi je suis en Italie où je compte postuler au club de l'Inter de Milan en tant que gardienne, dit Jaya

\- Bon et bien dans ce cas merde les filles ! Je croise les doigts pour vous et j'espère que vous réussirez à entrer dans le club que vous voulez, leur dis-je

\- Merci Vanessa ! Me dirent-elles en chœur

\- Oh faite avant que j'oublie Lalita dans quel domaine tu compte t'inscrire au Barca ? Demande-je

\- Je compte m'inscrire dans mes deux domaines de prédictions à savoir, la danse et le volley, me dit-elle en souriant

\- Les horaires ne poseront pas de problème ? Demande-je encore

\- Non car les entrainements se feront à des jours et à des horaires différents, me répondit Lalita

\- Oh temps mieux alors ! Lui dis-je. Bon les filles je vais vous laisser je suis fatiguée donc à la prochaine ! Leur dis-je

\- Nous aussi on va arrêter bonne journée à toi Vanessa ! Me dirent-elles avant que l'on se déconnecta toutes.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Début des sélections

Chapitre 12 : Début des sélections

PDV Amélia - Hambourg

Aujourd'hui à lieu les sélections pour entrer dans le club de Hambourg, et je suis super excitée, je finis de me préparer rapidement puis je sortis de la maison et ferma celle-ci à clé avant de me diriger vers le club de foot de Hambourg. Après une heure de course j'arrivai enfin devant le stade d'Imtech Arena où aurait lieu les sélections pour entrer dans le club de Hambourg, une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci je me dirigeai vers le stade où j'espérais entrer à la fin des sélections au club de Hambourg.

Une fois devant le terrain où se déroulaient les sélections j'allai devant le monsieur qui avait la fiche de présence, où je signai à côté de mon nom puis le monsieur me dit me dit d'aller m'asseoir sur le banc, car les gardiennes de but passaient en dernier. Je regardai alors les différents matchs ils y avaient de bons éléments, après une heure où les quatre groupes s'affrontèrent dans un match de quinze minutes, une fois qu'ils furent tous terminés ce fut autour des groupes de gardiennes de but, je fus placée dans le groupe 2, il y avait deux places à pourvoir pour ce poste l'une d'entre nous serait titulaire et gardienne officielle du club tandis que la deuxième elle serait une gardienne remplaçante.

Pour le premier groupe de gardienne de but la blonde réussit à arrêter quatre buts et s'en pris également cinq autres, la brune réussit elle a arrêté la plupart des buts mais s'en pris quand même deux j'étais pratiquement sûre que se serait elle la gardienne remplaçante, ce fut ensuite au tour de mon groupe, ce fut d'abord à la fille du même groupe que moi de commencer, elle se prit six buts et réussie à arrêter quatre autres, elle pouvait être sûre d'être recalée ce fut ensuite à mon tour aucun ballon ne réussit à entrer dans mes cages, j'arrêtai tous les tirs sans avoir à bouger à deux exceptions près. Puis les sélections se terminèrent et nous attendîmes les résultats, dix minutes plus tard on nous annonça les personnes sélectionnées pour les postes d'attaquantes, milieu de terrains et de défenseuses puis ce fut au tour des gardiennes de buts et je me concentrai davantage pour entendre les résultats qui m'intéressaient le plus.

\- Alors la gardienne officielle sera Price, et la gardienne remplaçante sera Annabelle Chase, dit le sélectionneur

Je souris puis je partis pour rentrer chez moi où je pris une douche et me fis à manger avant de passer le reste de la journée à regarder la télévision ou à aller surfer sur internet.

PDV Karla – Bayern

Je venais d'arriver devant le stade d'entrainement de l'équipe du Bayern de Munich, je me dirigeai donc vers la personne qui avait la feuille de présence où je signai à côté de mon nom puis j'entrai sur le terrain où les entraineurs et l'équipe première masculine se trouvait. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'équipe première où je commençai à faire la conversation avec le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Bonjour, Karl-Heinz comment vas-tu ? Demande-je

\- Je vais bien merci et toi ? Demanda-t-il à la fin

\- Je vais bien merci, dis-je en souriant, que faites vous là ? Vous n'avez pas un entrainement ? Demande-je

\- Si notre entrainement commencera après que les sélections soient terminées, notre entraineur aide à sélectionner les joueuses car l'entraineur de l'équipe féminine est absent aujourd'hui, dit Karl-Heinz

\- Oh je vois ! Dis-je

\- Et sinon comment t'appelles tu ? Me demanda Karl-Heinz

\- On me surnomme Schneider et c'est par ce nom qu'on me connait, lui répondis-je

\- Schneider sur le terrain allé ! Tu commenceras par le poste d'attaquante puis on changera pour celui de défenseuse ! Dit le sélectionneur

\- Oui monsieur ! Dis-je en partant le rejoindre et en prenant mon dossard de l'équipe que j'enfilai aussitôt.

Je me mis aussitôt sur le rond central le ballon aux pieds puis le coup de sifflet se fit entendre et je donnée le ballon à ma co-équipière qui le réceptionna et je partis aussitôt à l'attaque me dirigeant vers la surface de réparation ma co-équipière était loin derrière moi quand elle se fit tacler l'arbitre siffla aussitôt et sortis le carton jaune pour celle qui avait taclé. Le sélectionneur et l'entraineur étaient furieux et ils s'écrièrent tous les deux.

\- Non mais ca ne va pas ? Vous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle ? On vous a dit que les tacles étaient interdits ! Mademoiselle vu que vous n'écoutez pas et que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête veuillez nous rendre votre dossard et vous êtes disqualifiée veuillez quitter le terrain immédiatement je vous prie !

\- Bien on reprend et gare à celle qui aurait l'idée d'imiter cette demoiselle, dit le sélectionneur toujours en colère

On reprit rapidement alors le test match mais ma co-équipière avait du mal à me suivre et se fit piquer le ballon je dû faire rapidement demi-tour je rattrapai celle qui avait le ballon avant de le lui chiper et dribbla toutes mes adversaires avant d'armer mon tir une fois dans la surface de réparation et de tirer mon ballon qui fila se loger au fond des filets.

\- Beau travail Schneider tu as assuré maintenant tu occuperas le poste de défenseuse, dit le sélectionneur en souriant

\- Bien monsieur comme vous voudrez ! Dis-je en allant me placer dans la zone défensive.

Le match repris aussitôt avec l'équipe adverse qui avait le ballon après le but que je leur avais mis elles se firent plusieurs passent pour passer l'équipe dans laquelle j'étais, actuellement c'était une rousse qui avait le ballon et elle se dirigea droit vers moi.

 _Comme si elle pouvait me passer, elle rêve ! Pense-je en souriant_

Je me dirigeai droit vers elle lui chipa le ballon et tira de toutes mes forces pour envoyer le ballon le plus loin possible de mon côté du terrain et finalement mon ballon fila se loger au fond des filets de l'équipe adversaire.

\- Schneider sort du terrain ! Me dit le sélectionneur

Je sortis du terrain et enleva mon dossard et attendis.

\- Félicitation Schneider permettez moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au club du Bayern de Munich, me dit l'entraineur en souriant

\- Merci, dis-je en souriant, alors quel poste j'occuperai ? Demande-je

\- Attaquante ! Me dirent en chœur l'entraineur et le sélectionneur

\- Très bien alors bonne journée et à demain, leur dis-je en souriant

\- Merci et à demain matin 9h00 ! Me dirent-ils en souriant

\- J'y serai, leur dis-je. A demain Karl-Heinz ! Lui dis-je avant de partir pour rentrer chez moi.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : selezioni iniziali (début des sélections)

PDV Alessandra – Juventus de Turin

Aujourd'hui Arminius (mon amie) et moi nous nous rendions au club de la Juventus pour passer les sélections, nous espérions toute deux revoir Mark et Willem, nous étions toutes deux prêtes nous quittâmes alors la maison que nous fermâmes à clé avant de se diriger vers le stade du club. Une fois arrivées devant celui-ci nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain après avoir fait valider notre présence auprès de la personne concernée et nous commençâmes à nous échauffer avant de passer les tests. Quand soudain quelqu'un nous héla !

\- Hey Landers, rapplique ta fraise avec ta copine ! Dit Willem en souriant

\- Estime toi chanceux que je t'apprécie Willem sinon tu l'aurais sérieusement regretté pour la façon dont tu viens de me parler ! Lui dis-je en le regardant très sérieusement et en le rejoignant avec mon amie, il déglutit face à mon regard.

\- Salut Willem comment vas-tu ? Demanda mon amie en souriant

\- Bien et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en se détendant et en lui souriant

\- Ca va merci ! Tu es en repos aujourd'hui ou tu commences plus tard ? Demanda-t-elle

\- On commence plus tard aujourd'hui à cause des tests qu'ils vous font passer, dit Mark

\- Oh je vois, dis-je. Et sinon Mark comment vas-tu ? Demande-je

\- Bien et toi ? Me répondit-il en souriant

\- En plein forme et prête à mettre la pâtée à mes adversaires ! Dis-je à Mark

Il éclata de rire en réponse.

\- Bon alors merde à toutes les deux ! Nous dit-il

\- Merci beaucoup ! Dit-on en souriant avant de partir sur le terrain

\- Pour le poste d'attaquante dossard jaune, dit le sélectionneur

\- On prend ! Nous dîmes en chœur

\- Tenez mesdemoiselles, dit le sélectionneur en nous souriant

\- Merci monsieur ! Nous dîmes en souriant en prenant le dossard qu'il ne tendait

\- Je vous en prie mesdemoiselles j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre sur le terrain, dit le sélectionneur

\- Et vous n'allez pas être déçu monsieur, nous dîmes en souriant

Une fois que les équipes furent constituées et que nous fûmes toutes en place l'arbitre siffla et je partis aussitôt à l'attaque ballon aux pieds avec mon amie à mes côtés, elle et moi nous nous amusâmes à jouer au une-deux face à nos adversaires et on se retrouva bientôt au niveau de la surface de réparation le reste de notre équipe venait à peine de dépasser la ligne médiane du terrain d'environ un mètre mais ni mon amie ni moi n'allions les attendre.

\- A toi Arminius ! Dis-je à mon amie en lui lançant le ballon

\- Merci Landers ! Me dit-elle en récupérant le ballon que je venais de lui envoyer puis elle tira dedans et celui-ci alla se loger droit dans les filets, l'arbitre siffla le but on se félicita l'une l'autre avant d'aller prendre rapidement place en défense, l'équipe adverse franchit rapidement notre côté et Arminius et moi nous nous échangeâmes un rapide regard.

\- Je m'en charge aller suis-moi ! Me dit mon amie avant de partir en courant vers la personne ayant le ballon

\- Je te suis ! Dis-je en courant aussitôt et en la rattrapant facilement

Au moment où mon amie se rapprocha de la personne ayant le ballon celle-ci envoya alors le ballon vers sa co-équipière mais mon amie réceptionna le ballon bien avant que celle à qui le ballon était destiné le récupère nous nous enfonçâmes assez rapidement de l'autre côté du terrain en dribblant toutes nos adversaires sans jamais perdre le ballon l'une ou l'autre, actuellement c'était mon amie Arminius qui avait le ballon et qui se dirigea droit vers la surface de réparation elle esquiva deux adversaires rapidement avant de m'envoyer le ballon que je réceptionnai aussitôt.

\- A toi de marquer Landers ! Me dit-elle en souriant

\- Merci ! Lui dis-je en souriant avant de tirer et le ballon alla aussitôt se loger au fond des filets, et l'arbitre siffla pour le but marqué.

\- Landers, Arminius venaient toutes les deux ! Nous dit le sélectionneur

On se dirigea alors vers le sélectionneur en courant et nous attendîmes avec impatiente la réponse que l'on voulait à tout prix entendre et c'est l'entraineur qui nous la donna.

\- Félicitation mesdemoiselles vous êtes toutes les deux acceptées au poste d'attaquantes officielles du club de la Juventus de Turin, nous dit-il

\- Merci monsieur ! Nous dîmes en chœur et en souriant

\- Aller récupérer vos maillots demander à l'accueil on commence l'entrainement des que les tests seront terminés, nous dit l'entraineur en souriant

\- Très bien monsieur à tout à l'heure alors, dit-on

\- A tout à l'heure mesdemoiselles, dit-il

Puis nous quittâmes le terrain après avoir rendu nos dossards pendant que les tests continuaient nous nous dirigeâmes vers Mark et Willem en souriant.

\- Bon ben on se reverra plus souvent à partir d'aujourd'hui, dis-je

\- Félicitation à toutes les deux nous, dit Mark en souriant lui aussi

\- Merci, nous dîmes en chœur

\- Venez on va vous montrer où vous devez récupérer vos maillots, quoi que c'est surprenant qu'ils soient déjà près, dit Willem

\- Ils connaissent notre réputation du coup ce test match était juste une formalité pour éviter que sa crie au favoritisme et au pistonnage, dis-je

\- Oh je vois ! Dit Willem en comprenant après mes explications

Après cette discussion les garçons nous amenèrent récupérer nos maillots puis nous passâmes le reste du temps que durée le test match à parler entre nous, et d'apprendre à nous connaître.

PDV Jaya – Milan

Aujourd'hui aurait lieu les tests pour les postes de gardienne et de défenseuses, j'étais un peu stressée mais j'étais sûre qu'une sur le terrain je serai bien plus calme. Je quittai donc rapidement ma chambre de l'auberge réserver aux jeunes filles avec mon sac d'entrainement pour me dirigeai vers le club de foot de l'Inter de Milan et je rencontrai en chemin Gino qui lui aussi se dirigeai vers club.

\- Salut Gino, toi aussi tu travailles au club de l'Inter de Milan ? Le salue-je avant de l'interroger

Il se retourna en m'entendant avant de me regarder avec surprise.

\- Salut Jaya comment ca va ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Bien et toi ? Lui dis-je

\- Ca va merci et oui je travail au club de l'Inter de Milan depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, me répondit Gino en souriant

\- Oh je vois c'est donc toi le célèbre gardien Hernandez auquel on n'arrête pas de me comparer ! Dis-je surprise

\- On te compare à moi ? Dit-il surpris

\- Oui on me surnomme Hernandez version jupon parce que je suis une fille ! Lui dis-je

\- Et bien j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre alors ! Me dit-il en souriant

\- Je commence aujourd'hui à l'Inter de Milan tu me verras donc surement à l'œuvre avant la fin de la journée, dis-je

\- Génial ! Dit-il

On venait d'arriver au stade où l'on récupéra mon maillot avant de nous diriger vers les vestiaires il me montra où se trouver les vestiaires des filles avant de se rendre dans ses propres vestiaires, une fois que je fus changée, je sortis des vestiaires pour voir que Gino était lui aussi prêt et en tenue, on se dirigea alors vers le terrain d'entrainement et quand nous fûmes arrivés nous vîmes nos entraineurs ainsi que le dirigeant du club que nous saluâmes.

\- Bonjour Gino, et bonjour à vous mademoiselle Hernandez soyez la bienvenue à l'Inter de Milan, nous dit le dirigeant du club

\- Merci monsieur ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- Mademoiselle Hernandez je suis désolé mais nous avons actuellement un problème ! Me dit-il

\- Le quel est-ce ? Demande-je inquiète

\- Nous avons une autre personne postulant pour le poste de gardienne officielle de l'équipe première, elle était jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans l'équipe réserve et du coup il va falloir vous départager entre vous deux, l'une de vous deviendra la gardienne officielle du club dans l'équipe première et l'autre sera la gardienne remplaçante, m'expliqua le dirigeant

\- Comment compter vous nous départager monsieur ? Demande-je

\- Vous allez vous mettre à tour de rôle dans les cages l'équipe première fera avec chacune de vous une séance de penalty de dix buts, celle qui arrivera à arrêter le plus de buts possible sera la gardienne officielle et l'autre sera la gardienne remplaçante, me dit-il

\- Très bien, dis-je avant de me diriger vers le terrain et d'y rentrer pour trouver ma rivale me fusillant du regard et déterminer à me prendre ma place !

 _Mais elle pouvait toujours rêver, elle n'aura jamais, mais alors JAMAIS ma place ! Pense-je_

\- Jennifer tu vas te mettre dans les cages tu commences ! Dit l'un des entraineurs présents

\- Oui monsieur, dit-elle

La séance de penalty débuta alors et elle arrêta cinq ballons sur les dix lancés puis ce fut à mon tour, je me mis dans les cages et attendis le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la séance de penalty. Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre deux minutes plus tard et j'arrêtai sans problème tous les ballons qui furent lancés dans mes cages sans qu'aucun n'y rentre jamais. Une fois que la séance de penalty fut terminée, je quitta le terrain pour m'installer sur le banc de touche où le second entraineur prit la parole.

\- Très bien je crois que c'est clair pour tout le monde mais dans le doute, je vais quand même annoncer les résultats, dit-il. La gardienne officielle du club en équipe première sera donc notre amie Hernandez et Jennifer sera la gardienne remplaçante. Félicitation mademoiselle Hernandez et mille excuses pour ce petit contretemps, me dit-il à la fin

\- Merci monsieur, et pas de soucis ne vous en faites pas, lui dis-je en souriant

\- Félicitation tu as été fabuleuse et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon club, me dit Hernandez en souriant

\- Merci Gino, lui répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire

\- Je t'en prie ! Bon il va falloir que j'y aille on se revoit à la pause déjeuner et à la fin de la journée d'accord ? Me dit Gino

\- Bien sûr Gino pas de soucis à plus tard, lui dis-je

\- A plus tard ! Me dit-il en partant pour rejoindre son terrain d'entrainement.

Après ce court épisode l'entrainement commença mais il était clair que mon ancienne rivale n'appréciait guère son poste de gardienne remplaçante, du coup l'entraineur lui demanda de quitter le terrain et décida finalement de faire deux groupes, où le premier ferait un petit match à trois contre trois où il faudrait que les joueuses tirs une fois à tour de rôle, en essayant de marquer dans mes cages puis elles inverseraient celles qui étaient attaquantes deviendraient défenseuses, et celles qui étaient défenseuses deviendraient attaquantes essayant elles aussi de marquer, et une fois que le groupe aurait fini le deuxième prendra leur place et fera la même chose que le premier (groupe).

Finalement je ne vis pas le temps passer et à la fin de la journée j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu passer du temps avec Gino à la pause déjeuné où nous apprîmes à nous connaitre ainsi que de ma journée d'entrainement où je m'intégrai et m'entendis très bien avec ma nouvelle équipe. Et comme pour ce matin je fis une grande partit du trajet avec Gino pour rentrer à l'auberge, et une fois que je fus arrivée à destination je partis me doucher et me mis en pyjama avant de descendre dans la grande salle à manger, pour manger avec les autres pensionnaires puis après avoir fini de manger je débarrassai mon assiette avec mes couverts ainsi que mon verre que je déposais à l'endroit prévu avant de remonter dans ma chambre où je me lava les dents avant d'aller me coucher. Cette nuit là je m'endormis aussitôt que ma tête toucha mon oreiller.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Tests de sélections au FC Barcelone et au club de Valence

PDV Rebekah

Aujourd'hui le club de foot du FC Barcelone faisait passer des sélections dans le but d'engager trois personnes dans l'équipe première féminine, et je pouvais vous dire que j'étais surexcitée à l'idée d'entrer dans ce club surtout que deux de mes amies allaient elles aussi passer les tests en même temps que moi. Nous venions d'ailleurs d'arrivées toutes les trois devant l'entrer du club notre amie Lalita elle avait déjà commencé ses cours il y a plus d'une heure, Vanessa, Anastasia et moi-même nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain d'entrainement où aurait lieu les tests d'aujourd'hui et par chance nous croisâmes également l'équipe première masculine dans la catégorie « foot » où mes deux amies se figèrent quand elles virent leur compatriote national hollandais, quand l'équipe première nous vit, ils se figèrent et nous regardèrent avec stupéfaction et c'est à ce moment là que des journalistes nous virent.

\- Et mais c'est les attaquantes et défenseuses de l'équipe de Perséphone ! S'écria l'un des journalistes

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles Da Silva, Potter et Lequerec ! Dit un autre journaliste

\- Bonjour messieurs ! Dit-on en même temps

\- Que faites vous ici mesdemoiselles ? Aux dernières nouvelles mesdemoiselles Potter et Lequerec vous étiez toutes les deux dans l'équipe nationale Hollandaise, et vous miss Da Silva vous jouiez pour une équipe au Portugal qu'est ce qui vous a incité à quitter ces équipes ? Demanda un troisième journaliste

\- L'envie de changement ! Répondit-on en même temps

\- Du coup vous avez décidé de postuler toutes les trois dans ce club c'est ça ? Demanda un autre journaliste

\- C'est exact ! Répondit-on encore une fois en même temps

\- Et bien faites un beau match mesdemoiselles ! Dit le deuxième journaliste

\- Promis ! Dit-on au journaliste. A plus tard les garçons ! Leur dit-on

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain où nous firent des étirements puis on prit chacune un dossard et nous étions toutes les trois dans la même équipe où Vanessa et Anastasia étaient attaquante tandis que moi je pris le poste de milieu de terrain, quand l'arbitre siffla le début du match Vanessa passa le ballon à Anastasia qui fila directement dans le camp adverse avec mon amie et moi-même à ses côtés, elle esquiva sans problème les joueuses adverses puis elle fit une passe à Vanessa qui réceptionna le ballon et tira et le ballon alla se loger droit dans les filets de but.

L'arbitre siffla alors le but, et nous partîmes nous mettre en défense et nous attendîmes la contre-attaque qui y lieu cinq minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elles furent de notre côté du terrain je chipai le ballon à celle qui le posséder, puis partis à l'attaque accompagnées de mes amies je dribblai sans problème mes adversaires, puis je fis une passe à mon amie Lequerec qui le réceptionna puis me le renvoya deux minutes plus tard, et je tira au but et marqua la même chose se passa un peu plus tard, mais cette fois-ci c'est notre amie Lequerec qui marqua de la tête.

Les entraineurs nous dirent alors de sortir du terrain et quand nous fûmes devant eux ils nous dirent, d'aller chercher nos maillots de l'équipe première dans la catégorie « foot » avec moi occupant le poste de libéro, et mes deux amies le poste d'attaquante, car nous étions toutes les trois acceptées et que devenions toutes titulaires. Nous les remerciâmes chaleureusement puis nous quittâmes le terrain, saluâmes l'équipe première masculine puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur du club, où nous récupérâmes nos maillots puis nous rentrâmes toutes chez nous, où nous passâmes tout le reste de la journée à nous détendre chacune de notre côté.

PDV Flávia – Valence

Je passais aujourd'hui les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de foot de Valence, où j'espérais être retenue je n'avais nullement envie de décevoir Carlos qui viendrait me voir jouer lors des sélections. Après avoir quitté mon appartement et l'avoir fermé à clé je courus en direction du club, pendant un moment et quand j'y arrivai finalement je me dirigeai droit vers le terrain d'entrainement, où je signai sur la feuille de présence puis j'entrai sur le terrain où je demandai le poste d'attaquante qu'on m'accorda, puis on me donna un dossard vert que je mis aussitôt et alla rejoindre mon équipe.

Quand l'arbitre siffla le début du match ma coéquipière et moi partons à l'attaque c'était pour l'instant celle-ci qui avait le ballon, elle me le passa deux minutes après quand l'une de nos adversaires se dirigea vers elle pour lui chiper le ballon, je le réceptionna sans problème et je me dirigea rapidement vers la surface de réparation en esquivant toutes mes adversaires et une fois arriver face au but je tira et le ballon alla se loger au fond des filets sans que la gardienne ne puisse l'arrêter.

L'arbitre siffla le but et ma coéquipière me félicita pour le but que j'avais marqué et je la remerciai avant de retourner de mon côté pour me préparer à la contre-attaque de l'équipe adverse.

Ce qui ne tardèrent pas elles foncèrent droit vers notre camp mais je récupérai sans problème le ballon et le fit passer à ma partenaire qui le réceptionna et partit à l'attaque avec deux milieux de terrains.

Pendant ce temps moi je ne bougeais pas de ma place défensive car le fait de devoir courir lentement pour que mes coéquipières puissent me suivre était très fatiguant pour moi. Durant ce test match je marqua encore quatre fois et passa le reste du temps en position défensive.

Puis à la fin de celui-ci le sélectionneur annonça les personnes sélectionner et j'en faisais parti j'héritai ainsi donc du poste de libéro ce qui me convenait très bien, je quitta alors le terrain et partis rejoindre Carlos qui m'avait regardé durant tout le match et nous partîmes manger au restaurant du coin. Nous discutâmes ensemble pendant un long moment et à la fin de la journée nous rentrâmes chacun chez nous pour nous reposer. Demain l'entrainement commencera et j'avais hâte !


	16. Chapitre 15 : Test pour entrer au PSG

Chapitre 15 : Tests pour entrer au club du PSG

* * *

PDV Elena - Paris

Aujourd'hui je vais passer les tests pour le poste d'attaquante dans l'équipe féminine de foot du club du PSG. Même si ce test n'était qu'un petit échauffement pour moi, je comptais quand même gagner ma place.

Je partis donc en direction du stade après avoir fermé mon appartement et j'y arriverai une demi-heure plus tard. Je signai la feuille de présence puis alla sur le terrain pour m'échauffer un peu avant le match, puis je pris un dossard rose pour le poste d'attaquante et me mis en place, quand tous le monde eu son dossard le match commença et je fus sans pitié contre mes adversaires, et marqua une dizaine de buts tandis que ma collègue en marqua seulement deux, à la fin du match le sélectionneur nous annonça les résultats et sans surprise j'eu le poste que je voulais.

Une fois les résultats furent donnés je quittai le terrain quand je croisai Alcide Pierre Leblanc le capitaine de l'équipe de France et du PSG.

\- Bonjour Alcide ca va ? Lui demande-je

\- Bien merci et vous ? Me demanda t-il surprit

\- Je vais bien merci tu sais tu peux me tutoyer je ne suis pas vieille, lui dis-je en riant

\- Euh… D'accord alors comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda t-il en souriant

\- On m'appelle Leblanc et c'est par ce nom que je réponds même mes amies m'appellent ainsi ! Lui dis-je en souriant également

\- Alors enchanté Leblanc ! Me dit-il en me tendant la main que je serrai

\- Enchantée également Alcide, dis-je en souriant toujours

\- Alors tu viens d'entrer au club ? Me demanda t-il en me lâchant la main ce que je fis aussi

\- Oui dans l'équipe première féminine, dis-je heureuse

\- Oh donc tu joues au foot ?! Dit-il surpris et avec une pointe d'interrogation dans sa voix

\- Bien sûr depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne ! Dis-je en souriant

\- Et à quel poste joues-tu ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Au poste d'attaquante ! Lui dis-je

\- Et tu es douée ? Me demanda-t-il taquin

\- Très douée pour ne pas dire méga-douée ! Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un immense sourire et un clin d'œil

Il éclata de rire à ma réponse

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe on dirait, dit-il toujours en rigolant

\- Tu m'as posé une question je te réponds simplement, lui dis-je

\- T'es vraiment sûre de toi on dirait par rapport à ton niveau au foot ! Me dit-il amusé

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! Lui dis-je. Personne en dehors de mes amies qui jouent avec moi quand on se voit ne peut me battre, et ça c'est seulement parce que mes amies on le même niveau que moi, quoi que en y réfléchissant il y a peut être deux ou trois de mes amies, qui ont un niveau bien plus élevé que moi, lui explique-je

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il. C'est surprenant ! Dit-il surpris

\- Non c'est de la logique pur ! Le contre-je. Je suis simplement beaucoup trop rapide pour mes adversaires du coup ils sont très souvent incapable de ne pouvoir que m'effleurer ou d'essayer m'arrêter par tout les moyens possibles qu'ils leurs aient accordés ! Lui explique-je

\- Moi je suis sûr que je serai capable de t'arrêter ! Dit-il confiant

\- C'est beau de rêver mais tu n'as aucune chance laisse tomber ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- Pas question rendez-vous demain matin sur le terrain et tu verras que j'arriverai à te prendre le ballon ! Me dit-il

\- Très bien ! Lui répondis-je. Tu auras droit à quatre chances pas plus, si au bout des quatre essais tu n'as pas réussi, tu seras obligé de reconnaître que je suis bien plus forte que toi, lui dis-je

\- Ca marche ! Me dit-il le regard déterminé. Prépare-toi à perdre ! Me dit-il sûr de lui

\- C'est ça ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça mon coco ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- On verra ! Dit-il lui aussi en souriant. A demain !

\- A demain ! Lui dis-je avant de partir pour rentrer chez moi.

* * *

La suite bientôt


End file.
